


A Mild Squabble In Flourish And Blotts

by Ladderofyears



Series: Drarry Advent 2020 [19]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Boys In Love, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Shopping, Draco Despairs Of Harry, Established Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Flourish and Blotts, Harry Is A Poor Shopper, He's Being Tricky, M/M, but he isn't really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:15:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28167606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladderofyears/pseuds/Ladderofyears
Summary: Harry is sodonewith Christmas shopping.Except he isn't.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Drarry Advent 2020 [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2035414
Comments: 4
Kudos: 32





	A Mild Squabble In Flourish And Blotts

**Author's Note:**

> Draco's Cousin Phillipe isn't actually a canon character, he just appears in my fics rather often.

“Can we _please_ go home?” Harry whined, dragging his feet through Flourish and Blotts. “You don’t need to buy Cousin Phillipe anything! You haven’t seen him all year.”

“It’s the done thing, you grinchy git!" Draco hissed. "We’d have finished Christmas shopping _hours_ ago if you’d helped at all. _I’m_ going to Madam Malkins. _You_ stay here.”

Harry watched Draco flounce away huffily. 

“I’ll have that copy of _Runic Lore and Magic_ please,” Harry told the Emporium Elf. He waited impatiently for it to be wrapped. 

Draco had been admiring the book for months. 

Harry smiled, excited for Christmas morning.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading xxxxx


End file.
